herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Hoshizora
Rin Hoshizora is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year in high school. Rin was born on November 1 and is a Scorpio. She has short, orange hair and chartreuse eyes. Her main color is a yellow-green color. Rin is 155 centimeters tall, and her blood type is A. She is part of Lily White, a mini idol unit. She is voiced by Riho Iida. Background Rin has been friends with Hanayo Koizumi since they were children. She likes to play sports and she often used to dress like a boy. When she was still a child, she was often teased because of this fact, so she was not used to wearing skirts. Personality Rin appears to be a tomboy due to playing sports and not wearing a skirt when she was a child. She mostly teases Hanayo Koizumi and appears to be with her most of the time. Her personality is similar to Honoka Kousaka's because they're both determined and hard-working. For example, in episode 7, Rin, Honoka and Niko Yazawa had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament, and are known as the "Three Baka!" She also usually ends her sentences with nyan~! (Meow). This could be a pun of Momoko Tsugunaga, a Japanese idol who is famous for her "yurushite nyan~!" ("Forgive me, meow!"). In addition, she sometimes acts like a cat and dons the signature curved mouth look. In one of the songs, she even dressed up with cat ears and tail. Clubs and Hobbies Rin Hoshizora is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. Chronology In Episode 1, Rin is seen following Hanayo to see A-Rise's performance on a screen at UTX High School, but is running to catch up with her. In Episode 3, Hanayo wants to go see μ's concert, but Rin grabs Hanayo and tells her she wants to join the track club. Because of her shyness, Hanayo is unable to refuse. Hanayo manages to get away from Rin, but when Rin finally finds her, she is quickly distracted by μ's performing "Start:Dash!!". In Episode 4, Hanayo wants to join μ's but also wants Rin to join with her. Rin, however, says that she doesn't want to join the group, because she isn't confident in her femininity. Later on, Rin and Maki Nishikino fight over who can help Hanayo, and Hanayo is caught between them. Near the end of the episode, with a push from Rin and Maki, Hanayo manages to confess that she wants to join μ's. μ's accept the offer, and Rin and Maki decide to join as well, making μ's have six members. In Episode 5, while on the rooftop, the girls know that it's the rainy season, but Rin and Honoka go outside anyway, and end up getting soaked by the rain. While at a fast-food restaurant, Honoka realizes that there are enough members to form a club. Just then, they catch a girl named Niko trying to steal their food and she insults their lack of professionalism. The girls learn from Eri Ayase, the student body president, that they can't form their idol club as there is already an Idol Research Club, whose sole member turns out to be Niko. After Niko rejects their offer of merging the groups, presumably based on their lack of personas, student body vice-president Nozomi Toujou explains to them how Niko had previously attempted to become a school idol, but set the bar too high for her group, causing it to fall apart. After some thinking, Honoka comes up with the idea that they should all join the Idol Research Club to learn how to improve μ's, inviting Niko to join the group as their coach. Happily, Niko accepts the offer. In Episode 6, Nozomi records interviews of each member of μ's, but stops at Honoka to ask her why she was the leader when she did nothing for the group. Niko then comes up with the idea to have a karaoke and dance contest, and the one with the highest score would become the leader. Unfortunately, all the girls get similar scores. Honoka then suggests that maybe μ's doesn't need a leader. Everyone agrees with her, despite believing she was the most worthy of becoming leader. In Episode 7, Hanayo tells μ's about the Love Live! tournament, a concert where the top 20 school idol groups compete in. Needing permission to go, the girls go to Principal Minami for permission to enter. Despite Eri's objection, the chairwoman allows them to enter, but only if they all pass the upcoming exams. Hanayo and Maki help Rin, who presumably has bad grades. Once the exams finish and everyone passes, μ's go to the chairwoman's office, but overhear her telling Eri that the school would be shutting down next year. In Episode 8, following the events of the previous episode, the chairwoman clarifies to μ's that the school will shut down if the upcoming open day is received negatively. Sonoda Umi suggests to the group to get Eri to teach them how to dance. Eri agrees to their offer and puts the group into intense training, but is surprised by their willingness to continue. Nozomi tells μ's that Eri wants to join, but believes she can't because of how she treated them in the past. μ's go to Eri and formally invite her to join. Eri becomes honest with her feelings and joins, along with Nozomi who reveals that she came up with the group's name: μ's, which refers to the nine goddesses of music. Coincidentally, there are nine members in μ's. The now complete group performs "Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE" at the open day to a pleased crowd, making the open day a success. In Episode 9, after μ's discover Minami Kotori secretly working in Akihabara at a maid café to gain confidence, Eri finds Akiba a good place to have a concert and, since Kotori knows it best, assigns Kotori to write lyrics based on Akiba culture. However, Kotori struggles with writing the lyrics, but with the help of Honoka and Umi, Kotori is able to write lyrics to create the new song "Wonder Zone" by recalling her feelings when she works in Akihabara. In Episode 10, μ's decide to go to Maki's beach house after getting permission from her parents. Eri creates a rule that no one is allowed to use the honorifics "senpai" for the duration of the trip, so they can break down the barrier between upper and underclassmen. The girls spend the whole day at the beach playing, but Maki is the only one not participating. At night, Nozomi initiates a pillow fight, and all of μ's begin to play, except Umi, who is sleeping. However, two pillows hit Umi while she was sleeping, causing her to get cranky and throw "supersonic pillows" at everyone, hitting Niko, Honoka, and Eri. Just as she was about to hit Hanayo and Rin, Maki knocks Umi out with a pillow, causing her to fall back asleep. The episode ends with all the members of μ's breaking down the barrier between upper and underclassmen, and holding hands while watching the sunrise. In Episode 11, μ's has manage to reach rank #19 on the school idol ranking site, making them eligible to apply to the Love Live! tournament. This puts pressure on μ's to keep their position. However, Niko fails to win a lottery spin to use the auditorium, causing μ's to think of where to have a concert. Honoka comes up with the idea that they can use the rooftop to hold their performance, and the group hesitantly agrees. On the day of the concert, it's raining, but the group decides to perform, anyway. They perform "No Brand Girls," but after they finished the song, Honoka faints, surprising both μ's and the audience. In Episode 12, μ's go to Honoka's house to check on her. They discover that she's still recovering and has a sprained leg. They sadly tell Honoka that they dropped out of the Love Live! tournament, meaning their ranking was removed. Honoka blames herself for the incident, but μ's tell her that it's everyone's fault, instead. Everyone gets depressed from this event, but Honoka the most. At the rooftop, Maki, Hanayo, and Rin all announce that the school has been saved, thus the group decides to have a celebration. At the party, however, Umi and Kotori are noticed to not be in jolly spirits. Umi then reveals to μ's that Kotori is moving to a fashion boarding school for the rest of her high school career. Everyone is surprised by the announcement, but Honoka gets angry at Kotori for not telling her earlier. Kotori explains to her that she wanted to tell them but couldn't, and runs away. The next day, on the rooftop, μ's reveals that they're planning to do a final live with everybody before Kotori leaves. But Honoka tells them that it was her fault and that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for the accident. The members tell her to stop saying that, but Honoka then says that the school is saved, therefore there's no reason to keep on performing and that it's impossible to go against a group like A-Rise. Honoka tells them that she quits, but before she leaves, Umi slaps her cheek, saying that she didn't think that she's that kind of person and that she's the worst there is. In Episode 13, Eri decides to put μ's on a hiatus. Despite this, Niko tells Hanayo and Rin to continue practicing. Later, while on her way home, Honoka comes across Niko, Hanayo, and Rin training. Niko tells Honoka that she loves being an idol and that everything that has happened is because Honoka quit being an idol. Rin and Hanayo tell Niko that she's being too harsh on her, but Honoka tells them that Niko is right. After Honoka brings back Kotori from the airport, later on in the episode, μ's performs "Start:Dash!!" in the auditorium, despite wearing their school uniforms, and this time with the auditorium filled with people. Afterwards, Honoka tells the crowd to say "μ's Music Start!" and μ's are in the school idol ratings again. Category:Love Live! Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Dancers